


All she needed was some help.

by Trixxalexx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, mentions of chaubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxalexx/pseuds/Trixxalexx
Summary: Beca is hanging out in a bar then Stacie goes to the same bar on a "date"





	All she needed was some help.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing but I thought why not.

Beca, CR, Jesse and Luke are at their favorite bar. They go every Friday after work to catch up and hang out. They normally do a bunch of shots and drink a lot of beer and stumble into Ubers and do the same thing next week. This week feels different though. Beca just can't shake the fact that something is going to happen. They are on the 4th shot of the night and Beca looks around people watching. She sees this blonde girl that looks vaguely familiar but she just can't put a name to the face. Next to her is a red head, the red head looks more like someone she has seen before but still she can't figure it out. 

She goes about her night taking more shots and making more jokes with her friends. She hears the door open for like the 100th time that night. But something inside her tells her she needs to look up this time, so she does. 

"Stacie" she blurts out quickly covering her mouth  
.  
"Just tell the girl that you have been in love with her since the 1st grade Bec. I'm sick of being the buffer between you too. I'm your step brother. Just open your mouth and speak the words to her, I love you Stacie. I've been in love with you for so long, everyone seems to know but you so will you just love me back." Luke says laughing.

"LUKE! Shut the fuck up. She could hear you." Beca whisper yells at him as she looks in the direction Stacie was walking to. She sees her up at the bar, no doubt flirting to get her drink for free and fast. She sees Stacie kiss the bartenders face and turn towards the blonde and redhead, heading that way with a glass of white wine. Beca quick pulls out her phone to text her.

"badass"dj- since when do you drink white wine? what happened to your crown apple and 7?

DR SEXY- Stalk me much weirdo. How do you know I have a white wine?

It hits Beca then that the blonde is Stacie's current "girlfriend." She looks back over towards them seeing her sit with them and they just go about talking like she isn't even there.

"badass'dj- you came to the bar that i am always at on friday stace. did you really think that you wouldn't be here with me? have fun with your girlfriend and her best friend.

Just the Stacie's favorite song comes on. Selena Gomez "Hands to myself." Of course she starts slightly singing and staring over at Stacie. The other 3 are going on and on at the table but she can't make out their words she is too focused on the brunette across the room.

"She's got it so bad." Jesse says to the other two.

"One time in high school they were walking down the hall and this kid made fun of Stacie's braces and Beca punched him in the face. She was suspended for a week." CR replies.

"HAHAHA. I remember that. She was grounded for 3 months. Dad said she should have known better and if she was any younger she would have been grounded until graduation." Luke tells them laughing. 

Beca turns back towards them and asks "what are we talking about? The alcohol must be hitting me harder than normal." It was a lie. They all knew it. She may be small but she out drinks them more times than not.

"More shots and beer. Wanna come with me little bee?" Jesse asks with the dopiest smirk on his face that any of them have ever seen.

"No. Jack and Blue Moon. And stop looking at me like that. I know exactly what you are all thinking and NO I'm not gonna go over there and there will be no scene to be had." Beca half yells at them. Luke and CR suddenly look really interested in the tablecloth as Jesse walks away.

"Why are you guys being so quiet now? Nothing to say about how I feel about Stacie?" Beca looks at them with taunting eyes.

"How do you feel about Stacie? Like really Becky I want to know. You are my little sister after all. I just want to help you if I can." Luke asks with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah how do you feel about Stacie?" a voice says behind her. Her face turns white and all of the air feels like its been sucked out of the room. She whips around to look at the source of the voice, even though she didn't have to she would know that voice anywhere.

"Uh... How much of that did you hear?" Beca asks as Stacie sits down in Jesse's seat.

"Enough." Stacie puts her hand on top of Beca's and leans in to whisper into ear. "I have been in love with you since the 3rd grade when you gave me your chocolate pudding since I didn't get one because they ran out."

"You sat in my chair." Jesse says as he sets down 5 shots and 5 beers. He pulls over a chair. "Did it finally work? Because I know Chloe and Aubrey. And Aubrey had to be tired of putting up with you tagging along with her and her girlfriend to make little bee jealous. I'm honestly not even sure how you got them to go..." CR smacks Jesse in the arm. "OW! What the fu... Shit. I spilled the whole thing. Sorry Stace."

Beca looks at them all like they have lost their minds. Then looks down at her lap her hand is still under Stacie's. She follows the arm up to the face. "What is he talking about?"

Stacie swallows and looks at Beca. "I may have been lying to you to make you jealous. I have known you for so long Beca. You are the only person who never saw me as a nerd then a slut then a doctor. You saw me for me your goofy bestfriend. We have lived together since we graduated. Do you really think I enjoy being naked when its ten degrees outside and its only sixty in the house because you are like some grumpy old man worried about the thermostat? NO! I wanted you to grow a pair and tell me how you feel because I could see it in your eyes. I finally got tired of trying to figure it out on my own so I hired these three buttheads for help."

"HEY! I resent that. I now untakeback all of the times I dumped chips over your head." Luke said. The other to give her a resentful look.

"You said no take backs." Stacie replies. "Anyway, they told me the only real way for you to say it out loud was for you to be super jealous. So I made someone up. Then you wanted to meet this someone and at that point I was super glad I didn't give you a name. I was at work and I was talking to Chloe about the situation and she said that she would be happy to help me, she just had to talk to her girlfriend. But I told her she couldn't help me because I had already told you that they were blonde and she lit up saying that her girlfriend will do it."

"Wait what is going on right now. YOU" she points at Stacie "are in love with ME" she points to herself and Stacie gives her a firm nod. "THEY" points to her friends across the table "knew all this and they didn't tell me because all of you wanted me to figure this out on my own." Everyone at the table nods. She looks over to where Aubrey and Chloe were sitting but they are gone. "What was in it for those two?" Beca looks at Stacie and asks.

"Chloe was tired about hearing me talk about you. Because I would tell her everything, she then said that 'my girlfriend sounds nice.' I told her you weren't my girlfriend and she said that she was going to help me change that. So will you?" Stacie's voice goes from normal to soft at the end as she shifts her gaze from the three across from her to Beca.

"Will I what?" Beca says with a smirk on her face and quickly downs her shot.

"Be my girlfriend?" All of Stacie's confidence is out the window. The other three there have their mouths hanging open, they can't believe she isn't confident about it. 

Beca leans and gives Stacie a kiss. "Of course I will."

Stacie kisses her again then rests her head on her shoulder. "Did you ever read my reply to your last text, B?"

Beca takes her phone out and opens the text.  
DR SEXY- Yes I knew you would be here. And I will have fun with my girlfriend and her THREE best friends. ;-*


End file.
